Giving This a Try
by Keiichi-Keii
Summary: After some time has passed after getting a green card marriage, Russell and Timmy get into a fight and Russell kind of tells Timmy how he feels. Russell wants to try the married life but is Timmy up for it? Slash. Russell/Timmy. (Male/Male) Nothing really naughty in here.


_I just finished watching Season 7 of Rules of Engagement and I felt the need to write this. Enjoy!_

_Rated T_

_This is a Russell/Timmy slash._

_One-shot_

The air was thick around them from the tension. The fight the two married men had just before had left them slightly out of breath as they stood facing each other in Timmy's apartment.

Russell was the first to move as he grabbed his hair and turned around, letting out a desperate groan of frustration. He stood there, unmoving with his back turned to his ex-assistant husband. He waited another minute before spinning around to look at said husband again. "How are you doing this to me!"

His husband, Timir or Timmy, just looked at his former boss in slight confusion and anger. Was staying in America really worth all this mess? He waited for Russell to say more.

"I'm not suppose to like you like this."

Timmy sighed, he kind of guessed that his boss had some sort of weird attraction or obsession with him. But how deep was it?

"When we were watching Jen and Adam get married, I kept looking at you and realizing you'd be gone soon. I didn't want you to leave me."

"It wasn't just you actually feeling guilty for getting me in that mess in the first place?"

"I know I messed up!-

"Sir-"

"Do you have to call me sir! We're married!"

"Only so I could stay here!"

"But what if I want it to be more than a green card marriage?"

"Do you even know how to be in a committed relationship?"

"If I'm going to be in one I want it to be with you." Russell whispered, just audible enough for Timmy to hear.

The man before Timmy, his husband, looked almost broken. He suddenly wanted to embrace the man. "You're serious? Serious about giving this marriage thing a try?"

Russell looked up at the taller man and began walking forward, closing the gap before them. He saw as Timmy suddenly looked nervous as he reached him. He lifted his hand and brushed it on the other man's cheek who flinched slightly at his touch. Neither said anything and Russell moved his hand to the back of Timir's head and brought it down to connect their lips.

Timmy didn't respond at first. The whole thing felt awkward and he wasn't too sure he felt anything. He wanted to move away as the hand not behind his head moved to sit on his waist, the thumb instantly began to rub in circles over his suit jacket. It wasn't an awful kiss, the way Russell moved his lips against his was rather nice but he couldn't get over the fact that this was Russell. The man humiliated and used him while he was his assistant. He did marry him so he could stay but were all the humiliations forgivable.

Pulling the taller man closer, Russell attempted to deepen the kiss and try to get Timmy to respond because he sure as hell felt some sparks. He felt a bit annoyed though, he was a GREAT kisser, Timmy should be melting in his arms.

Timmy pulled back when his bottom lip was nipped at. He didn't know if he could do this. "Timmy..." Russell breathed out, hurt and his confidence lowered. Never has a person ever make him feel so...unsure about himself. He was Russell, he got every girl he wanted. But this was Timmy, his male ex-assistant. He used to be his wing man, helped him get girls, did every single thing he asked no matter how humiliating.

Turning away, Timmy walked over to his couch and sat down. "I don't think I can do this. I married you to stay here, that's it."

Swallowing a lump in his throat Russell thought of what to say. Tried to think of some way to say what his heart felt into words, but he just didn't have it in him. "Yeah, this wouldn't have worked out. I like the ladies too much. It would have been sad to see us try." Timmy flinched at the hurt in Russell's voice. He watched as the hurt man turned around and walked to the door of his apartment. "I am glad you get to stay here. I'll leave you alone."

"Wait!" Russell stopped in his tracks and turned around, almost smiling. Timmy wanted to roll his eyes. "Come here."

Russell practically bounced over to the couch and sat down next to his husband. "I knew you wanted me!" He grinned.

"Sir I-"

"And I actually do like you calling me 'Sir', since I am the man in this thing. You are so the submissive type"

Timmy frowned, "Now I don't know about tha-mmmm!" Timmy wasn't able to finish as Russell pounced on him, crushing their lips together again. The blond moaned as they touched and brought his hand down to rest on Timmy's waist. Timmy was wide-eyed and shocked. Not wanting to reject the man this time he moved his lips slowly against Russell's hungry and desperate ones. It was still awkward and he didn't know what to do with his hands. The way they were situated it'd be a pain to put them on Russell's waist and he didn't want to give Russell his victory and put his arms around the blonde's neck so he settled for grabbing the other's upper arms. He let out a yelp when Russell moved his knee in between is legs. He felt his face light up when he actually felt himself enjoying this. "Russell!" He breathed out when Russell separated their lips.

The blonde almost did a little dance when he saw the flushed look his husband had. His confidence on an all high as he leaned forward and kissed Timmy's neck. It was much different then kissing a woman's neck yet so much better.

"Ngh." Once Russell latched onto his neck he couldn't seem to catch his breath. What was going on? Minutes ago their first kiss couldn't have ended soon enough, now Russell had him breathless underneath him. He moved his hand up from his husbands arms and circles them around his neck.

Russell smiled into Timmy's neck as he finally felt the other melt in his arms. God how he wanted to do this for so long. Everything was short-lived though when he was pushed away. Russell moaned in complaint. "What?"

"I'm willing to give this a shot, but we are taking things slow."

"Slow? We skipped dating and went straight to marriage? We should have had marriage sex on our wedding night!" He laughed and went back to attacking Timmy's neck.

Timmy let out a shuddering sigh and tensed. He still was unsure if he wanted this but he'd give this marriage to Russell an honest shot.

* * *

_I wrote this in like 20 minutes so I realize that it's not that good. _


End file.
